Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Complete. She grew weaker and weaker by each step he took towards the closet door, a kid hiding frightfully under each arm. No one was meant to be this terrified of life.
1. Prolog

_Ok I know I'm bad for starting a new story but this idea wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down. Here it is. _

_I wouldn't have written this with out Susie drawing me a picture of our friend Eric (Eyeliner) because he is emo and has the long hair and everything. Well I told her he looked like a girl with a big bruise on her cheek. So I got the idea to write this. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, or the song. I do own my imagination. _

_Summary:_ _She grew weaker and weaker by each step he took towards the closet door, a kid hiding frightfully under each arm. No one was meant to be this terrified of life._

* * *

**Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised**

_By Denver_

**Prologue**

She grew weaker and weaker by each step he took towards the closet door, a kid hiding frightfully under each arm. No one was meant to be this terrified of life. As she rubs the bruises that are slowly fading back to her normal color and a new one appearing in the same spot across her face. Things weren't supposed to be like this. They were happy once. Till he decided it was more fun to drink.

She tried to run but he made it hurt worse. Now it's worse of a life from before. Now she's living a life she promised would never let happen, a life where she has to wear a long sleeve shirts in the summer, lying towards her friends. How did she end up in this mess?

She listens to the sounds coming from outside the closet. He's drunk. She can tell. No need to see it when you live with it for so long. She peeks outside, but not before whipping the tears from her children's eyes and putting the little girl on her hip as she grabbed the boys' hand. She knows they're scared. Heck she's even scared. But she has to get them out, even if it kills her.

She tried to plan out a way everyday. But some how he finds out and things get bad. She runs to the bathroom down the hall. As soon as she gets Keith in there she locks the door behind her.

She had made up her mind. Enough was enough. No one should get beaten up on a daily bases, and no kid should have to watch their mom get beaten up by their dad. She put all their clothes and Callie's stuffed animal in to a suitcase and into her trunk when He was at work.

As the clock turned nine and a bottle broke into little piece, she new he was a sleep. Now this was the hard part. It was their chance to make things safe. She pulled Callie closer to her body as the walked down the stairs making sure her and Keith's feet were walking lightly so the stairs wouldn't squeak.

They made it out the door. In to the car and drove off. But she was nervous he would find them just like before.

**_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._**

* * *

So what do you think? 

-Denver


	2. Chapter One

_Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with projects and test lately and now I am at my dads. I had it all ready to be posted by I thought I write it over and make it better then I had it. So now we are on are way back from Dollywood; which was pretty fun, I finally found time to write this with out any one wondering what I am typing. I really don't know where I want to go with this story so if you have an idea please tell me. Again sins I did not have Miranda read and fix it yet since I forgot her email to send her it and it's been a while since I updated so think of it as a little Christmas present (that's a little late). So please enjoy it._

_Disclaimer- I own nothing or the song just the things I am wearing and my big brain._

_Summary- __She grew weaker and weaker by each step he took towards the closet door, a kid hiding frightfully under each arm. No one was meant to be this terrified of life._

_I want to thank: princetongirl, jeytonbrucasnaley, B. P. Davis, Brucas True Love, Brooke6404, wtlozy, __xXprettygirlXxXboyfriendXx, toddntan, romance in the rain, ethereal tear, and onetreehillgirl066. Thanks so much for the reviews. I loved opening up my email and seeing them all there._

* * *

**Every Inch of Me Is Bruised**

By Denver

**Chapter One: Sliver Side Of The Bullet**

"Callie please stop crying for mommy." Brooke said as the walked up the stairs to the front door.

"I want daddy." The girl cried even more as he blond curly hair shook from side to side. After all He did to them she was still a little Daddy's girl.

"Babe please be stop." Brooke begged as a familiar face opened the door.

"Uncle Nafan!" Callie and Keith screamed hanging on to him.

"Hey Cal and little man." Nathan laughed opening the door more for them to come in from the cold winter Carolina night, "He was drunk again wasn't he?"

"Nate when did this all happen?" Brooke cried as a pair of strong arms pulled her into a hug, "Why did he do this? He promised last time it go bad that he would stop and that last what a week?"

"Brooke you knew this was going to happen sometime?" Nathan pointed out.

"I know." Brooke yelled.

"Mommy sad?" Keith asked.

"Yeah Keith." Brooke said messing up the boys' hair.

"Come on munchkins lets go lay down for a little bit so mommy can calm down a bit." Nathan said picking up Callie.

"Night-night mommy." Callie said blowing kisses at her mom.

"Night-night Baby." Brooke said blowing kisses back, "Night Keith." Brooke said getting a stair from the boy.

"Just relax Brooke he needs to relax a little just like you." Nathan said walking into the guest room of his apartment.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked walking back into the room.

"Nathan how could I be so bad? I let him do this to me. Ruin my life and everything right in front of the kids." Brooke cried.

"Brooke don't do this to your self. It's not your fault. Lucas is the one who ruined this by drinking and hitting you." Nathan said trying to comfort her.

"But I let it happen this long. I should have left as soon it started when the twins where born." Brooke said.

"Brooke you did leave. But he found you. When I told you to press charges you refuges to."

"What else was I supposed to do? He threatened to kill Callie and Keith."

"You know I would never let him come near you three?"

"I know that but I was scared for my life."

"You go sleep in my bed tonight Brooke."

"Nate are you sure? I can always sleep on the couch."

"I'm positive Brooke. I'll be fine out here."

"Thanks again for letting us stay here."

"You're family Brooke, that's what we do for each other."

"Thanks again."

"No problem Brooke."

"Nathan open this door now!" The voice said banging on the door, "I know she's in there her cars here."

"Lucas go away!" Nathan yelled opening the door.

"Tell Brooke to get her butt out here with those brats."

"They are your kids Luke so don't call them brats."

"Uncle Nafen why are you yelling?" Callie said rubbing her eyes as she walked out of the bedroom, "Daddy."

"Hey Callie." Lucas smiled,

"Callie Abigail Scott get your but back into that room!" Brooke yelled noticing her husband was in the apartment.

"Nice to see you too wife." Lucas smirked.

"Mommy daddy's here." Callie smiled as Keith walked over to them.

"What do you want?" Keith said with a pout to his dad.

"I come to pick up you three and take you home."

"Not going to happen." Brooke said.

"Then fine Callie come on we are leaving." Lucas said opening the door.

"Not with her." Nathan said slamming the door shut.

"Mommy come with us." Callie smiled.

"Keith run back to your room now." Brooke said as the little boy hid behind her instead, "Callie come here!"

"But mommy."

"Callie now." Brooke demanded as the girl tried to get away from her dad.

"You're not going anywhere." Lucas said pulling out a gun that was hiding in his pants.

"Lucas please put this down." Brooke begged, "Just don't hurt her."

"Lucas don't do anything stupid." Nathan said trying to be calmly.

"Now you are trying to be a good brother. First you take my wife from me. Now you are taking my whole family away. Not going to happen Nate."

"Please just don't hurt her Luke." Brooke cried.

"Mommy I'm scared." Callie cried.

"I know babe. Just stay calm." Brooke said.

"Help mommy. Help Uncle Nafan."

"We're trying to babe."

"Please Luke just let her go. Shoot me instead." Brooke pleaded.

"Fine." Lucas said as on single sliver bullet went into the air.

_**Please God, don't let him pull it  
How could you put us through it?  
His brother watched you do it**_

* * *

_I hoped you all liked it. Please review._

_The song at the end of this chapter and the chapter name is called Sliver Side Of The Bullet by Nickelback._

_-Denver_


	3. Chapter Two

_Ok, so this may be the last chapter for a week or so. Things have gotten very busy for me with driving lessons and midterms all in the same week, it's been crazy. _

_I have to say I got inspiration for writing this from listening to the Jonas Brothers; they always put a smile to my face._

_Anyway here's chapter two. Thanks again to anyone who reviewed. _

* * *

**Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised**

**Chapter Two: Hold On**

"Two gun shot victims. One to the stomach. Another to the back." The paramedic said rushing Keith's fragile body toward the operating room.

"Mrs. I'm sorry but your not allowed in there."

"But I have to. Those are my babies. I have to." Brooke cried.

"I'm really sorry but you have to let us do what we need to." The nurse said.

"Karen?" Brooke asked dialing the one number she had memorized since high school.

"Brooke what's wrong?" the older lady asked on the phone.

"Gun. Kids. Lucas." Was about all the Brooke could say at the moment.

"Brooke I can tell Nate's there put him on the phone." Karen said knowing she was going to get nothing out of Brooke.

"What the hell happened Nate?" Karen asked as soon as she heard Nathan answer the phone.

"Get to the hospital now."

"Why?"

"Karen just get here please."

"I'll be right there." Karen said hanging up before Nathan could say another word.

"Where is he Nate?" Brooke cried, "Why my kids? Why did it have to be Keith and Callie, couldn't it happen to someone else?"

"Shh. Brooke you have to calm down and breath. Ok?" Nathan said getting a nod in response, "As of right now I have know clue where Lucas went and I could care less. He will be caught Brooke, and Keith and Callie should be fine. They are Scott's and Scott's are fighters."

"They have to be." Brooke said as Nathan pulled her into a well-deserved hug.

"Mrs. Scott?" The doctor said walking into the sterile feeling room.

"How are they?" Brooke asked standing up as fast as she can, getting a little dizzy. By the look on the doctors' face she knew medially that something was wrong.

"Well Callie is just fine. The surgery went great. The bullet didn't do that much damage." Dr. Kendal said.

"What about Keith? Please tell me he's alright." Brooke begged, "Please tell me he's going to be fine."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Scott we tried and tried are best but it seemed like Keith lost to much blood." The doctor said putting his head down. This was the worst part of the job, "Keith didn't make it."

"Brooke say something." Nathan said as Brooke just sat there shocked as anything.

"My baby boy." Was all Brooke said before she only saw black.

"Come on Brooke wake up." Nathan said shaking her a little as Karen rushed in.

"Nate what's going on?"

"Keith's gone." Nathan said putting his head in his hands, as the doctors took Brooke so they can try to wake her up.

"Where's Callie Nate?" Karen asked as Nathan just pointed down the hall, "Go stay with Brooke, and I'll go to Callie. Maybe soon you could tell me how this all happened?"

"He came after them……" Nathan said repeating the whole story step by step.

_-Flashback-_

"_Mommy I'm scared." Callie cried._

"_I know babe. Just stay calm." Brooke said._

"_Help mommy. Help Uncle Nafan."_

"_We're trying to babe."_

"_Please Luke just let her go. Shoot me instead." Brooke pleaded._

"_Fine." Lucas said as on single sliver bullet went into the air._

"_Keith!" Brooke yelled running over to the unconscious little boy._

"_Luke get the hell out of here now!" Nathan said._

"_Come on Callie we're going on a little ride." Lucas said picking up the little girl._

"_Not with her." Nathan yelled grabbing Callie away from Luke._

"_Uncle Nafan what's going on?" Callie wondered._

"_Go back to your room babe." Brooke said as Callie walked slowly away. _

"_Get back here." Lucas said pointing the gun at a shaking Callie._

"_Lucas put the gun down your scaring her." Brooke said calmly._

"_To bad. Kids deserve to be scared once in a while." Lucas laughed wickedly shooting the gun one last time before running out of the house._

_-Flashback end-_

"Oh god." Karen said breaking into tears wondering what ever happened to the son she raised not some monster that took over his body, "Go to Brooke. I'll make sure Cal is ok."

"She was so scared Karen." Nathan said with tears in his eyes, "We all were."

"It's going to get better." Karen said walking to where Nathan pointed to before.

"Nathan please tell me this was one bad dream?" Brooke asked.

"I wished it was."

"My baby is really gone?"

"Yeah Keith is." Nathan said as he just held Brooke.

"I want to go see Callie." Brooke demanded, "I need to go see her."

"Ok, come on I'll help you."

"I don't need anyone's help." Brooke said wickedly.

"Brooke please?"

"No!" Brooke yelled, "Now just take me to see Callie."

"Ok." Nathan said showing where the room Callie was in.

"Momma?" The little voice said.

"Hey baby-girl." Brooke said crying happy tears.

"It hurts." Callie said as Brooke said climbing on the bed with her.

"I know babe."

"Where's Keith?"

"Um… He's up with Rocky." Brooke said talking about the golden retriever they had.

"Like heaven?"

"Yeah baby girl." Brooke said crying.

"Mrs. Scott?" Dr. Kendal asked walking into the room, "We need to take Callie here to get some test to make sure everything went well."

"Can't you wait?" Brooke said.

"Mrs. Scott it's very important we do this now so we can easily fix it."

"Come on Brooke," Karen said grabbing her daughter-in-laws hand, "let the doctors do what they need to."

"No. I can't leave her side." Brooke said grabbing Callie's hand again.

"Mommy don't leave me!" Cried Callie.

"See can't I just stay with her?" Brooke said.

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed in the room when the testing is going on."

"Then don't do it." Brooke yelled.

"Please Mrs. Scott we need to do this and you need to calm down."

"Come on Brooke." Nathan said.

"No!"

"Brooke we need to go."

"No! I'm staying here with her. I lost one kid today I can't loose another one."

"Mrs. Scott calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby."

"Wait? What?"

**_One single smile a helping hand  
Its not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
Theres more to life than just to live_**

* * *

_thanks for reading. please review. :-)_


	4. Chapter Three

_Hey everyone. I'm supposed to be doing my Spanish homework but I thought this was more important then that. Spanish can always wait for math class. This is for Megan who has been a little pest for begging me to post this. _

_I want to thank:__B.P.Davis, wtlozy, onetreehillgirl066, and TVCrazed for reviewing. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and it's painful to say it. Cause lets just say there would be more James and Chad with no shirt on. Anyway the name of the story is from a song by Jack's Mannequin and the song in the chapter is It's Not Your Fault By New Found Glory. _

**Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised**

**Chapter Three: It's Not Your Fault**

"What do you mean pregnant?" Brooke said. She was dumbfounded at this. She just lost a son and almost her daughter. Her husband is out there somewhere when he should be put away, and to put a cherry on top she was pregnant.

"We just got the results of the blood test that we took when you first came in." Dr. Kendal stated, "Now Mrs. Scott we really need to get Callie to those testing so we are sure we caught all the bleeding. Also we need to get you checked out to make sure the baby is ok."

"Come on Brooke. I'll go back to your room with you and Karen, I'm sure will stay here and wait for Callie when they are done doing the test."

"I really don't mind Brooke. I mean she is my granddaughter." Karen said, "God do I feel old." Karen laughed, putting a little smile on Brooke's face for once that day.

"Ok. Callie, you going to stay in here with grandma until the doctors come to take you for a test."

"Like a test in school?"

"Not exactly, but close to it." Brooke said giving Callie a big huge, "I want you to be good for them while I have to go get test done too."

"Mommy don't leave me." Callie cried holding on to Brooke as if her life counted on it.

"Baby girl I got to go." Brooke said, "I'll be back in an hour. By then Rugrats should be on."

"We watch it?"

"Don't we always." Brooke said kissing the little girls' forehead and walking out of the room with Nathan's help.

"Ok, well Miss Callie this needle is going to be put in your arm so we can see your blood vessels in your head."

"Why?" Callie asked.

"Because we have to make sure your head is not bleeding."

"Why?"

"Callie." Karen said staring at the little girl on the hospital bed.

"So this is going to hurt a bit. Why don't you hold your grandma's hand?" Dr. Kendal said. He had experience with little kids and needles. Not the best of times, especially when you've been bit by a lot.

"Grandma I don't want needle." Callie said, as her blue-eyes got watery, "Don't make them do it. It hurts!"

"I need you to stop moving Callie. If you keep moving it's going to hurt worse then it's supposed to."

"Callie stay still and it should be over before you know it."

"I want my mommy!" Callie yelled at the top of her lungs. For such a young girl she had some powerful voice.

"Callie your mommy can't be here right now. So I need you to calm down." Dr. Kendal said again. He needed to find some way to calm this girl down before the needle went into the wrong spot.

"Callie how about if I give you Mr. Pinky will that help?" Karen question. She was surprised that Callie wasn't holding on to that stuffed animal pig yet.

"Mr. Pinky." Callie cheered ripping the pig out of Karen's arms as soon as she saw it.

"Ok well we're done. Now we'll be back in ten minutes to take you for your test. Callie please don't ripe that out of your arm."

"Gotcha Doc." Callie smiled her cute dimple smile that could make anyone melt.

"Ok so Mrs. Scott this is going to feel a little cold at first." Dr. Christians said as she spread the get over Brooke's slightly rounded stomach.

"How stupid could I be? I didn't even notice I was pregnant." Brooke said.

"Mrs. Scott you were stressed out a lot over the last couple of months. It common not to notice it."

"Ok." Brooke said grabbing onto Nathan's hand. She need the person she married that night five-years-ago, but now that she thought about, Nathan is just as good as Lucas.

"Well from the looks of it you are about four months pregnant. It seems you are going to have a perfectly healthy little girl." Dr. Christians smiled, "We might just need to take some test later on to make sure everything is perfect but from what it looks like it is perfect."

"Nathan that means."

"Oh god." Was the only thing that could escape Nathan's mouth, "I thought we used protection?"

"Don't ask me. We were both totally drunk. I don't remember one thing that happened that night. Just the morning waking up naked in your bed."

"Me either." Nathan said rubbing his forehead thinking what was he going to do. He knocked up his older brother's wife, "Brooke what are we going to do?"

"We just need to take it one step at a time. That's all that we can do."

"Another girl?" Nathan asked, "Just what the world needs. Another Brooke Davis or better yet another Callie."

"Hey I'm not a Davis anymore." Brooke said sticking out her tongue at Nathan.

"No wonder where Callie gets it from."

"So she still is too cute when she does the little pout."

* * *

It's been a long painful time, since little Keith died. But for once Brooke was actually anticipating the birth of this little girl. Maybe it would make her stop sitting in little Keith's room crying all day.

"Uncle Nafan, Mommy theres somebody at the door!" Callie said running into Nathan and Brooke's room early one morning.

"Callie what I say about being loud is mommy's still sleeping?" Nathan asked rubbing his eyes as he picked up the girl and walked out of the room.

"I knows. Not supposed to screams. But the door kept ringing." The four-year old said as Nathan opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

_There was staring and seclusion,  
A fine tuned way of motion,  
A face wrapped for a suitor,  
The sound of hearts pumping at the same beat,  
Coming 'round the corner,  
In almost all directions,  
A sense of heat that I couldn't bare to touch,  
No, I couldn't bare it._

* * *

_Hey everyone, now that you just finished reading this chapter i'm hoping you will review. please?_

_anyway thanks for reading. _


	5. Chapter Four

_Ok, so I'm on a roll with updating my stories this weekend. Two down and this one is the last one. I really like where this story is going. I plain to have two to three more chapters then it should be finished. I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and it's painful to say it. Cause lets just say there would be more James and Chad with no shirt on. Anyway the name of the story is from a song by Jack's Mannequin and the chapter song is 'Here Comes The Sun' by The Beetles _

_Summary- She grew weaker and weaker by each step he took towards the closet door, a kid hiding frightfully under each arm. No one was meant to be this terrified of life._

_I want to thank: __DramaHunny101, princetongirl, Brooke6404, StarSapphire16, and babes for reviewing. I loved reading them._

* * *

**Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised**

**Chapter Four- Here Comes The Sun**

_It's been a long painful time, since little Keith died. But for once Brooke was actually anticipating the birth of this little girl. Maybe it would make her stop sitting in little Keith's room crying all day. _

"_Uncle Nafan, Mommy theres somebody at the door!" Callie said running into Nathan and Brooke's room early one morning._

"_Callie what I say about being loud is mommy's still sleeping?" Nathan asked rubbing his eyes as he picked up the girl and walked out of the room._

"_I knows. Not supposed to screams. But the door kept ringing." The four-year old said as Nathan opened the door._

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

"Daddy!" Callie smiled jumping into Lucas' arms, "Uncle Nafan Daddy's here!"

"Cal go back up-stairs and check on mommy for me and make sure she stays in bed. Ok?" Nathan said pulling the girl out of her dad's arms and letting her run up the stairs waving good-bye to Lucas.

"What the hell was that for? I just wanted to see my daughter." Lucas yelled.

"What about your son? Huh. Do you even know what you did to him?" Nathan yelled, "You killed him Luke. You killed your own son and almost your daughter."

"I really didn't mean too. I was just so scared to loose them. To loose everything I had." Lucas cried, "I thought it was the only way to get them back."

"To make them scared to death by shooting them?" Nathan questioned, "No kid should be scared to death ever. Or how about what you did to Brooke. Luke, you hit her whenever you got drunk. You turned to alcohol for help, instead of the people that cared for you. You lost everything because you chose the bottle over the people you loved."

"I'm sorry ok, I made mistakes. Everybody does. But I got help for the alcohol." Lucas said, "I consular said I had to fix things before moving on. I want to just say sorry, for everything. I did some bad things in my life but who hasn't."

"Mommy!" Callie yelled running into Brooke's room.

"What baby-doll?" Brooke asked turning off the show she was watching to cover up the yelling going on downstairs.

"Daddy's here!" Callie smiled. God was she a daddy's girl.

"Oh really?" Brooke said scared.

"Yep he's downstairs with Uncle Nafan." Callie said with a smile again.

"Why don't we go say high to them?" Brook asked swinging her feet to the side of the bed.

"But Uncle Nafan told me to keep yous in bed." Callie said trying to stop Brooke by pulling her legs back on to the bed.

"Babe it's ok. It's only going to be fore five minutes."

"Still mommy get back in bed!" Callie demanded.

"Babe for five minutes won't kill me."

"Get your big fat but back in bed Brooke Penelope Scott!" Callie yelled.

"Cal." Brooke said giving her the evil eyes as Nathan called them, "You do not call me that."

"But Uncle Nafan told me to keep you up here." Callie claimed as Brooke again put her feet on the floor.

"It's ok. How about we go get so Lucky Charms? Cause I know someone is in love with Lucky Charms."

"Yeah!" Callie said running out the door with Brooke slowly following, "Come on mommy. Your too slow."

"Brooke." Lucas said as he watched his ex-wife walking down the stairs.

"Luke." Brooke stared as she walked into the kitchen, "Come on Callie."

"Ok."

"See Luke your missing out a lot since you decided to chose alcohol instead of Brooke, Keith and Callie." Nathan pointed out, "You could've still had this if you didn't choose something's over your family."

"Can you just stop rubbing it in Nate. I know I screwed up big time ok."

"Yeah well sorry won't cut it now Luke. Now I think its time for you to leave."

"Fine. But I'll be back soon." Lucas said walking out of the house.

"Uncle Nafan stop eating my Lucky Charms!" Yelled an angry Callie.

"But you ate the rest of it." Nathan pouted as Brooke laughed at the sight in front of him, "Can't I just have a bight?"

"Fine but only one, but only if we can go buy more today!" Callie cheered.

"Sure." Nathan smiled taking a bight of the cereal.

"Mommy?" Callie asked.

"Yeah babe?" Brooke asked.

"When me big sister?"

"I would have to say very soon now."

"We go shopping?" Callie said as her eyes light up with excitement.

"Why not Cal?" Brooke smiled kissing the top of Callie's blonde bed hair.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed resting Brooke?" Nathan asked know full well that he was right.

"I know but I can't spend to more weeks in that bed. I'm bored out of my mind sitting there for three months. I don't think it would do to much damage to go shopping for a little bit."

"Brooke you know what the Doctor said."

"Yeah I know. But I'm bored. This house is too boring." Brooke complained.

"Why don't we have a game and movie day? Callie and I can go pick up some movies and you Brooke can get some games out to play."

"Can we mommy?" Callie question with her dimple smile, that no one can say no to.

"Sure why not." Brooke thought, it was better then sitting in bed bored out of her mind all day.

"Can we get Cinderella, Uncle Nafan?" Callie asked.

"Don't we have that movie?"

"There're two more." Callie answered holding up two of her little fingers in her uncles' face.

"Really?" Nathan questioned.

"Yep." Callie said taking another spoonful of her cereal.

"Fine we can get them both." Nathan smiled as Callie jumped in his arms giving him a big hug and a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks yous Uncle Nafan."

"No problem cutie." Nathan smiled.

"Let's go Uncle Nafan. Your taking to long!" Callie yelled stomping her little feet as she stood by the front door an hour later.

"I'm coming." Nathan laughed, "Brooke call me if anything happens."

"Got it." Brooke smiled as Callie gave her a big hug and a kiss. Then kissed Brooke's expanding belly, "Bye Babe. Nate get some movies when the little one goes to sleep. I don't think I can handle that many Disney movies or cartoons."

"Me too."

"Oh god." Brooke said grabbing her stomach. It was time. She could tell, "Nathan were the hell are you." Brooke cried an hour after Nathan and Callie left.

"Nathan!" Brooke cried after grabbing the phone and dialing the familiar number.

"Great!" Brooke cried when she heard a ringing sound coming from upstairs.

"Karen!"

"_Brooke what's wrong?"_

"The baby. It's coming and Nathan and Callie went to the store and Nate left his phone here." Brooke cried.

"_Ok Brooke calm down." Karen said, "Just breath. I'll be right there."_

"Just hurry!" Brooke yelled throwing the phone across the room as a rush of pain hit her, "Were the hell are you Nate?"

"Mommy!" Callie yelled running over to where Brooke was crying in pain, "What's wrong Mommy?"

"Go get Uncle Nathan now baby." Brooke said as the little girl went running over to her uncle.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"The baby. It's coming now!" Brooke yelled, "Go grab my bag that's in my closet and Callie's that in there too. Karen's on her way her to pick her up."

"Ok." Nathan said running.

"Grandma me become big sister now!" Callie cheered running over to Karen when she opened the door.

"Yes you are." Karen smiled, "Now you're coming with me."

"Really?" Callie asked. She really loved going to Karen's.

"Nathan speed for gods sake or I'm having this baby in your car right now." Brooke yelled which did cause Nathan to speed up a bit.

"Ok. So Brooke you need to push." The Doctor said.

"What in the hell do you think I'm doing?" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Just one more and your baby should be here."

_Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right  
Little darling  
The smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling  
I seems like years since it's been here_

_

* * *

_

_Ok, so there was chapter four. I hope you like it._


	6. Chapter Five

_So this is for my hun's. You know who you two are. And yes Morgan you can help me kill my brothers. It will help me out a lot, but we'll keep the baby and make him a girl. (Hehe) I think it's perfect._

_Also I kind of got the ideas for the last chapter and this one is from my friends Brianna, Megan, Katie, K-HEART and Caitlyn (with Mrs. Freeze yelling at us LOL). They decided that since I had to go take a test they would put their big minds together (as they said) and draw me my life in the future. It was pretty crazy since my husbands name is Stavros. Weird I know. So that's pretty much all. They told me to give them credit for my use of their brain._

_So this chapter I really don't like that much. There is like no drama because it's a filler chapter. The next one I have all planed out as the last chapter. How sad is that? I know._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and it's painful to say it. Cause lets just say there would be more James and Chad with no shirt on. Anyway the name of the story is from a song by Jack's Mannequin and the chapter song is can't help falling in love by Ateen._

_Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed or read and didn't review. Thanks so much. You guys make me smile or as my friends say turn all hyperactive from being all emo._

* * *

**Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised**

**Chapter Five: Can't Help Falling In Love**

"Come on Brooke." Nathan said getting an evil stare from Brooke and a shooting pain coming from his hand.

"You try pushing a baby out." Brooke fired back.

"No thank-you."

"One more push Brooke and you should have your daughter in your arms." Doctor Christians said

"I'm trying!" Brooke yelled angrily.

"One more big push. That's all then the head should be out." Doctor said, "Brooke big push."

"I'm pushing." Brooke huffed.

"You can do it Brooke." Nathan said as Brooke grabbed his, probably broken by now hand, "Brooke your kind of hurting me."

"Shut it Nate." Brooke screamed pushing one last time before a high-pitched wailing sound was the only sound you could hear.

"Congratulations Brooke. It's another little girl." The doctor said as Brooke cried looking at her baby.

"Oh god." Brooke said crying even more.

"She beautiful Brooke." Nathan smiled. He couldn't help but smile. He had a kid. How exciting was that? Except for the reason this whole thing happened in.

"She is." Brooke smiled holding her baby-girl. "She looks just like Callie."

"She does, doesn't she?" Nathan said taking another look at the newborn baby-girl, "You know we can't keep calling her She Brooke."

"Yeah I know. I was just thinking of names, but nothing seems to fit her."

"So what name do you think does?"

"Camellia?" Brooke said looking down at the baby who fell asleep in response.

"I think she likes it a lot." Nathan laughed taking Camellia out of Brooke's arms. "I feel like I'm going to break her."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Brooke laughed with a yawn, "She may need a middle name."

"I think I have the perfect one." Nathan smiled.

"What one?"

"How about the one we we're thinking about yesterday?"

"Which one Nate?"

"Keilee."

"Camellia Keilee Scott?" Brooke said with another yawn, thinking about it. "I think it's perfect for her."

"Take a nap Brooke. I'll watch her." Nathan said kissing the top of Brooke's messy ponytail haired-head.

"No basketball." Brooke demanded making Nathan a little scared.

"Ok."

"Uncle Nafan!" Callie cheered running into the stark white hospital room.

"Callie you have to be quiet. Let your mom sleep."

"Is dat my baby sissy?"

"Yep meet your little sister Camellia Keilee Scott, Cal."

"She gorgeous Nate." Karen said in a whispered, trying not to wake up Brooke.

"Yeah she is."

"Mommy?" Callie asked jumping on the bed when she saw her moms eyes open wide.

"Hey Cal." Brooke smiled giving Callie a hug.

"Me big sister!"

"I know you are babe." Brooke laughed, "How can I not?"

"Can I hold Camellia mommy?" Callie begged putting her eyes in the puppy dogface.

"How can I say no to that face? Now come sit on my lap and Uncle Nathan will give you her, but remember you have to put your hands like mommy showed you. Ok?"

"Ok." Callie smiled. I don't think Brooke, Nathan or Karen had ever seen this little girl so happy before, "Mommy she likes me."

"Why wouldn't she?" Brooke laughed. Her life maybe getting back to being picture perfect with out the drinking and abuse.

"Grandma she fell asleep we has to be quiet now." Callie smiled.

"Ok we stay quiet." Karen smiled. Things finally where starting to look up for the Scott's. Maybe things could return to normal, just without the funniest little boy who really didn't get to do anything in this world.

Everyone was staring at the picture of the too little girls in front of them, one still smiling after everything that happened and the other who had no clue what happened or how she lost a brother.

"Why can't things stay this picture perfect?" Brooke asked quietly as her eyes got a little watery.

"Life's a roller coaster ride, Brooke, you never know if your gonna go up or gonna go down and crash." Nathan said.

"Well I really want to stay but I have to get back to the café so come on Callie. Say good bye."

"It's ok Karen. Just stop bye on your way back so we could keep her out of your hands while your working." Brooke said taking Camellia from Callie's arms.

"She sleeping mommy." Callie said jumping from the hospital bed to Nathan's arms.

"Cal next time warn me." Nathan laughed tickling the blond hair's stomach until she broke out into a contagious laughter.

"Ok."

"Brooke here I'll take them both you get some sleep." Nathan said putting a sleeping Callie on the chair next to him and taking the baby from Brooke and kissing her cheek lightly as she instantly fell into a well needed sleep.

"Well, well, well." A voice said walking into the room. A voice that Nathan hasn't heard since the day he graduated college.

_**Wise men say only fools rush in**_

_**But I can't help falling in love with you**_

_**Shall I stay**_

_**Would it be a sin**_

_**If I can't help falling in love with you**_

* * *

_Ok. Well that's the end. I'm really, really tired so that was all I could write with no sleep for the past 2 nights._

_Well. Peace out._

_Denver. _


	7. Chapter 6

_Ok ok I know it's kind of late for this, but I actually have a better excuss then my life got busy. Well I kind of went snowboarding with my friend Katie and fell a lot, mostly cause it was all ice. The last time we went down before we left I fell bad on my shoulder and ended up spraining in. So since it's been almost a week (cause the doctor said wait a week and let it heal) I decided to update this for you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. What a drag? There would be so many shirtless boys if I did. Anyway….the story is named after the song Bruised by Jack's Manaquine. Good song. You should check it out._

_Summary: She grew weaker and weaker by each step he took towards the closet door, a kid hiding frightfully under each arm. No one was meant to be this terrified of life._

_I want to thank: onetreehillgirl066, journey4eva, TeamTroypay09, OTHlover04, othgirl2010, Brooke6404, MissUnderstood92, naley4ever323, TVCrazed, princetongirl, leyton4life, ShymmerLips and SoapFanAlways. I never thought so many people liked this story until I got all of the reviews in my inbox. Thanks so much._

_Also I have to say I had an idea what to write next and then changed it as soon as I heard this song. My little Munchkin Chynna (China) -who also is my English teachers seven-year-old daughter- and I were jamming out to Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus like we do every morning (K-HEART and SUSIE Q makes fun of us, it's sad, they say.) So this morning she put on this song and it gave me a great way to come to an end on this story._

**Every Inch Of Me Is Bruised**

By Denver

**Chapter Six: One In A Million**

_"How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true."_

"Well, well, well." A voice said walking into the room. A voice that Nathan hasn't heard since the day he graduated college.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan yelled or tried to, so he wouldn't wake up Callie.

"I came to visit my best friend. Can't a girl do that?" The person smirked.

"They can if they were actually their friend and not some backstabbing two face bitch." Brooke said waking up from her oh-so-peacefull nap.

"Oh, I'm so hurt."

"You should be. You're the one who started all of this."

"Oh really. I'm not the one who cheated on my husband with his own brother."

"Yeah but you are the one who Luke cheated on me with. You know you were my best friend. Well then I thought about it and I don't need a backstabing whore for a friend." Brooke returned the smirk, mimicking the one found on the other girls face.

"Again, I'm so hurt. Little miss Brookie is calling me names. Boo-hoo."

"No wonder you don't have a mother. They were both tired of you little act." Brooke said, "Now get your ass out of here Peyton."

"Why would I do that?"

"Peyton just leave." Nathan said trying to be the peace keeper between the two girls. Knowing that when they fight it gets really bad.

"Fine. Let your little manwhore stick up for you."

"Peyton just get the hell out of here," Brooke yelled as Callie and Camellia started to move in their sleep, "before you wake them both up."

"I want them to wake up so they can know what a whore their mother is."

"Peyton get out of here."

"Fine. See you later whore." Peyton smirked walking out of the room.

"Mommy?" Callie asked pushing the blond hair that was hanging in her face, behind her ear.

"Yeah Callie-Wallie?" Brooke smiled, even in the worst moods those baby-blue eyes and that dimpled smile can bring a smile to her face.

"Who was that?"

"Well let's just call her the devil. She's someone you don't want to know or someone you never want to meet."

"But devils are pretty."

"Not this one." Brooke replied, "Now if you ever see her again I want you to walk away as fast as possible. Got it Cal?"

"Yep mommy. I run and hide." Callie smiled proudly making Brooke and Nathan let out a little laugh.

* * *

"Welcome back to the crazy world." Nathan laughed two days later as the walked back into the house with the new addition with them.

"Mommy you homes!" Callie said with a smile running right into Brooke.

"I missed you girly."

"You toos mommy. I made picture for sissy's room."

"Oh really?" Brooke questioned getting a nod in response, "Well I guess now Uncle Nate needs to grab one of the extra picture frams and hang it up."

"Can it be next to Keith?" Callie asked making Brooke freez. Still to this day she missed her little man like crazy.

"Sure. We can put it right next to the picture of Keith, but first can I see the picture babe?" Brooke asked as the picture got shoved into her face.

"See mommy. It's Uncle Nafan, you, me, Keith and baby sissy." Callie said pointing to everyone as she said their name.

"I think it's the most beautiful picture I ever got from you."

"Goods it took me a long time."

"That it did." Karen said walking into the room, "You guys probably want to relax for a little while."

"Thanks again Karen."

"It's really no problem Brooke. Callie's my granddaughter. I would watch her anytime."

"Cal what do you say to grandma?"

"Thank yous very much!" The girl smiled giving Karen a huge hug.

"No problem Cal." Karen smiled, "Bye-bye Ms. Camellia."

"I think I know a little girl about the age of four who should be down for a nap right now." Brooke said looking at Callie.

"Not me. I'm big girl. No more naps." Callie pouted as she crossed her arms and stomped her little feet.

"Callie take that pout off of your face." Brooke said.

"I'll take her Brooke. You relax a little." Nathan said picking up the little girl.

"Ok. Thanks Nate."

"Welcome Brooke."

"Uncle Nafan?" Callie asked as Nathan was tucking her into her 'big girl bed'.

"Yeah Cal?"

"Can you be like my new daddy?" Callie questioned, "Cause you Camellia's daddy."

"I can be anything you want me to be girly."

"Even a ballerina?"

"Nope not that." Nathan said tickling the little girl as Callie broke out in to a fit of laughter.

"Please stop it."

"What's the magic words?"

"I love you lots Uncle Nafan."

"Really how much?" Nathan asked as Callie streched her arms as far out as she could to her sides.

"This much."

"Oh really."

"Yeppers."

"Ok. Now it's time to get some sleep Cal." Nathan said kissing her forehead, "I love you Cal."

"You too." Callie said falling right into a peacefull sleep.

_"Oh god. This can not be happening."_ Brooke thought to her self, _"How could she be falling for her soon to be ex-husbands' brother. Out of all people."_

"Hey Brooke. Cam fall asleep yet?"

"Yeah. I sware she sleeps more then any baby I know of." Brooke laughed.

"But isn't that what, like all new borns do?"

"Yeah pretty much besides eating and pooping." Brooke smiled, _"I'm really am falling for him."_ Brooke thought to herself.

"Yeah those two things too." Nathan smiled.

"God, do I love that smile." Brooke though again.

"What you thinking about?"

"How do you know I'm thinking about something?"

"I can tell you put your thinking face on."

"I have a thinking face?"

"That you do. So what are you thinking about?"

"This." Brooke said moving closer to Nathan and bringing him in for a full force passionit kiss.

_"I said pinch me  
Wheres the catch this time  
Cant find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before i get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
Can't believe it  
You're one in a million"_

**-Miley Cyrus "One In A Million"**

* * *

_I thought it was about time to get Brathan together, it what better way to do it then the end._

_Thanks for reading. Please review. _

_Lot's of thanks_

_Denver_


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_Hey everyone. This is just an authors' note. I decided to stop the story where it is and write a sequel to it, which should be up soon._

_Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing._

_I want to thank: Brooke6404, and naley4ever323 for leaving me a review last chapter._

_If you have any ideas for the sequel I would love to hear them so just message me. _

_Thanks everyone,_

_-Denver_


End file.
